


Bad behaviour

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark Comedy, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that show Canada behaving badly.  He's always portrayed as so innocent! but maybe sometimes he's not?</p><p>If i use P2 Canada He'll be called James. Fem!Canada is Madeline. </p><p>These are dark. I'll gladly take suggestions for situations! just let me know :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the first of the one shots! I wanted to clarify this has NOTHING to do with "everything is good" "Until it's not". completely different story. heck, they're nations in this one shot and humans in the other story lol.

Al was tired. he had a long day at work. His bosses kept riding him to do better, dI more. at least he got to go home to Mattie now.. 

It had taken so much work to get the northern nation to trust him. The other country was friendly, sure, but he could be so cold. Any one else that had tried to woo him gave up. It was just a constant battle.

but they were together now! It brought a smile to Als face. Sure Mattie still wasn't overly affectionate.. but Al wasn't perfect either right?! Besides Al thought it was cute when Matt was irritated. That scowl could melt his heart! 

He looked at the flowers on the seat next to him. Matt loved Lillie's.

AL was all smiles now as he pulled into the driveway. His brain was full of thoughts of Matts smiles, the look he got during hockey games, the sound he made when Al bit that one spot on his neck... He hurried up the steps.

Maybe if he hadn't of been thinking so much of Matt he would have noticed the car in front of the house. Maybe he would have wondered why the door was locked. Maybe he wouldn't have come in through the door with a smile and flower held out... maybe his heart wouldn't have shattered quiet so suddenly. But, then again, he had never been very observant, and Matt was a blind spot.

The american dropped the flowers his mouth open in shock at the scene in front of him. "Mattie?" his voice cracked.

Matt was on the couch clutching a red blanket to cover himself. Violet eyes looking to the side in uncertainty and guilt. Al followed the eyes confused. They landed on a tall man with messy blonde hair. He was pulling on pants. Als brain was trying to piece it together.

" desole mon ami" said the french nation as he dashed out of the door.

There was silence. Al just stood in the doorway, not moving.

"Al... I.. 

Al held up a hand to stop Matt from talking. he sighed and went to the stairs. His eyes locked on a framed picture of the two of them at the top. Voice wavering as he tried to sound cheerful "I was thinking we'd order pizza tonight"

with that he numbly climbed the stairs. This wasn't the first time he'd come home to this... Al knew it wouldn't be the last... But sometimes you just can't help who you love. Maybe one day he would be enough?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew had a drug problem, His nation family gather up him up and are clueless as ever

"Mathew!For gods sake boy get up! Bugger! Don't just stand there frog! come help me!"

Matthew could feel himself being hoisted up. His head lolled to the front. Why did they pick today to see him? They forgot about him constantly, why couldn't they just leave him be?

Matthew had been low the past couple of weeks. As if constantly being forgotten wasn't bad enough, Cuba had mistaken him for his brother again and almost killed him. he would of come back, but that's not the point. Then his moron of a brother mistook him for a mirror and when Matthews movements didn't match his he ran off screaming about alien clones.

All that had lead him here. He was found slumped on the wet concrete in an ally. A bottle of maple whiskey in his hand, track marks on his arms, vomit on his filthy sweater.  
Why the fuck should he care? Not like anyone else did. He was just living up to his image. An invisible waste land no one noticed. That's what Francis had called him right? a wasteland of snow and rocks. Nothing special. Arthur wasn't any better. Did he even put up an ounce of fight when Matthew wanted to be free? Alfred leaves and it's war.. Matthew was nothing special.

His body hit a mattress and he groaned as fingers prodded him, checking for damage. "Mon cheri what were you thinking..." His papa muttered looking over him.

"fuckoff" he muttered swinging his arm out towards the voice.

"Don't you use that language with us boy! You've been missing for a week! What the hell did you even take?!"

His former caretaker removed a bag from the half conscious blondes pocket. "Good lord Matthew! Is there anything not in this?!"

probably not, thought Matthew with a dark smirk. Being a nation it took a lot more to affect him. This was irritating now. He didn't want to deal with them right now. Matthew shimmered going translucent.

"Non! Stop that this instant Matthieu " hands grasped his shirt before he could shimmer from sight.

Matthew groaned throwing his arm over his eyes "mon dieu! Juste foutre. Why do you even care?" his words slurred, but without a constantly flow of drugs and alcohol entering his system, his super human body was clearing. His eyes peered out at the bag in Arthur's hands

The door swung open and Matthew moved his arm and lifted his head slightly only to roll his eyes and drop it to the bed again.

"You found Mattie!" overlapped with the yell of "What the fuck Birdie!?"

with his sobering he felt a tiny tinge of guilt. Gilbert never forgot him, and he had been looking too. Ugh. He heaved a sigh "Sorry Gilbert" he offered quietly.  
It was the only apology worth uttering. the other three in the room would forget all of this in a few days anyway. he'd long since given up on trying.

Gilberts irritated face appeared above him. "If you're sorry, you should stop this. Not awesome Birdie." Matt nodded and closed his eyes. silently he thought, you're one to talk. I pick your ass up off the bathroom floor so often I don't need to lift.

"I don't understand it. Boy never did anything like this before" Whispered the British nation.

Matthew sighed and Gilbert patted his shoulder. they both knew this was not the first time the Canadian had done this. He'd been doing it for years. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Your family are fucking morons Birdie"

"I think you're the only one who see's that too." he groaned.

his family had already started arguing about who was to blame. soon it would progress into other things and they would forget him again. He looked towards them with broken eyes.

"Come on birdie. the awesome me will take you home and you can make me pancakes in the morning."

Matthew nodded and Gilbert helped Matthew up. they staggered unnoticed out of the hotel room, leaving the 3 nations to argue. Silently Matthew pocketed the bag of pills England had carelessly tossed on the bed mid-rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Matt would probably just try and lose himself when he was low. he couldn't really stay dead. I could see him and Gilbert taking turns picking the pieces of each other up. Gilbert no longer being a nation and Matthew constantly being forgotten, they'd probably both try and drown their sorrows.  
> french-  
> mon dieu! Juste foutre: " my god! just fuck off" (yeah i used Google to translate.)


	3. Beg for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matts not the worst behaved in this one! I couldn't resist a little mapletea ;p.

The lighter flicked to life. He dragged in, the tip of the cigarette blazing cherry red. His delicate hand placing the lighter on the arm of the chair he was curled in. Smoke curling out from between red recently ravaged lips joining the already smoky atmosphere. The large, hooded violet eyes never wavered as they stared full of apathy. A glass of wine was lazily hanging in his other hand. Bare chest showing off pink bite marks, evidence of his previous activities.

"Why are you here Arthur?" came his soft voice.

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I needed to see you.. Talk to you... Explain.."

"Oh?" Matthew leaned forward resting his chin on the hand that held the lit cigarette. A small, cruel smirk played on his lips "This should be interesting."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. That was never my intention. You didn't even give me a chance-"

He was cut off "Well did you intend to fuck my brother on our couch? Or are you going to tell me I misunderstood why you were balls deep in his ass when I came home?" his voice was slightly sharper, but still honey sweet.

"I- no... I made a mistake Matthew... There's no excuse for it... "

Matthew sat back taking a sip of wine "You're right. There is no excuse." he raised an eyebrow " So, why would I have hung around? To make sure my half wit of a brother could manage to get himself dressed? To listen to your explanation while you were covered in his sweat? "

"Matthew please... I understand you're hurt... I buggered it all up.. But why come here? Why do this to yourself?" He gestured to the room.

"I came here, Arthur, because I had no where else to go. He's wanted me here for years. Besides, I know Francis won't lie to me. I know what he is. I know what he's doing, In return, I get whatever I want. I never feel ignored or unwanted, and at least he knows not to fuck Alfred."

Arthur flinched, he deserved that. his eye twitched and he tried to keep his emotions in control "No, he just fucks everything else that walks."

The strawberry blonde shrugged, a small smile on his lips. He drained his wine glass and stood to pour another.

"If you’re here to point out the obvious flaws in my relationship Arthur, good job, you've done it. Now you can go. The only reason I agreed to see you was because you've been bugging Francis at work for weeks now and it's making things awkward. " He turned and Arthur couldn't help but stare at his silk lounge pants slung low on his hips showing a blonde trailing of hair that disappeared underneath.

"So if you have another point, " he broke his gaze "Please get to it."

"Matthew... Please... Is this what you want? Really?" emerald green eyes gazed pleading into amethyst ones "Or are you just trying to punish me... God knows i deserve it, but you deserve so much better than this. I'm begging you pet... Give me another chance. "

Matthews lips trembled slightly and his eyes showed a flash of sadness. Matthew averts his eyes quickly and doesn't speak. Arthur takes the chance.

"Please, let me prove it. I'll do anything. I can't live without you pet. I'll sleep on the couch, I'll cook, I'll clean, You can check my phone daily. Just tell me what I can do.. please." tears he swore would stay in stung the edges of Arthur's eyes. He was shocked to see them reflected on Matthews.

"I don't want to have to check your phone, or have you sleep on a couch, and If your cooking is suppose to sway me... " Matthew heaved a sigh and turned his eyes back to Arthur. He gave up his cold front and just looked heart broken.

"I loved you... I trusted you , I let you in despite my better judgment. You knew what I had been through and yet you chose to break my heart again Arthur. You want me to just forgive you? Just come back to that damn house? That stupid couch? Constantly being reminded of it all?" tears were flowing down Matthews face. he was yelling now, "You already made every future family dinner impossibly painful, you just want to add that pain to my everyday?!"

Arthur stood and moved to him, trying to wrap an arm around his shoulder. Matt jerked away.

"Matthew, Pet, Please.. We can move, I'll burn the god damned couch, I'll never speak to your brother again. I'll put in for transfer, we can go to a whole new city just please!"

Matthew was shaking now. Sobs breaking forth.

"I think its time for you to leave." came a voice from the doorway behind Arthur.

Turning the British man saw Francis leaning in the door way. "You've done enough damage to him, haven't you?" He breezed across the room wrapping protective arms around Matthews slight frame. the violet eye'd man turned and buried his head against Francis chest. He watched as Francis whispered words of comfort, and the knife in his chest twisted.

Arthur looked on the scene defeated. "I'm sorry pet..." unable to say anything else he walked from the room.

He waited until he was outside before he broke. ducking into the Ally of the building, his throat tight, tears slipped from his eyes. He covered his mouth with one hand, the other resting on his thigh as he bent forward. His ash blonde hair fell in his face as he sobbed quietly.

After a while he composed himself. He dragged himself to the car and drove to the small two bedroom they had called home. he placed his keys on the counter and went to fix a cup of tea. He had no idea what else to do in the empty house. He sat in his arm chair and took a sip of his tea. Green eyes flashed to the couch. Emotion bubbled and his hands shook. Why? Why why why?!

His teacup dropped and smashed against the floor. Hands buried in his hair as he curled in on himself. He didn't hear the lock click, or the door open. But his eyes flew open at the sound of a soft, sweet, slightly trembling voice.

"Can we move to Vancouver? I've always liked the Canucks..."

Green eyes flashed up and stared. Arthur wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but gods if he was, please don't snap out of it. There stood Matthew, suitcase in his hands, a too big t-shirt and jeans. his hair a mess under a red and white toque. Arthur's eyes overflowed with tears as he walked toward Mathew, throwing his arms around the mans slim waist he sunk to his knees in front of him.

His face buried into Matthews stomach he half sobbed, "anywhere... anywhere you want pet... I love you so much. I swear, never again. "

a hand was stroking his hair. "I love you too Arthur... "

He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness the younger man gave, and he wasn't going to risk needing it ever again. First thing in the morning, that couch was ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a second one that is lined up with this from francis's POV. It'll go up next.


	4. I'm begging you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis account of the happenings leading up to "beg for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long. the idea nested in my head like 2 weeks after i wrote the first one. I may even add an alfreds pov chapter later.

Francis’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the clock. it was 3pm on a wednesday.. Who on earth could be at the door? Most people he knew were either working or sleeping and his guests never showed up unannounced. He heaved a sigh and raised from the desk chair where he was working. he lifted the latch over the peep-hole looking out, his eyes widened and he flung the door opened. The young Canadian man stood on his front step, bag in his hands, tear stains on his cheeks more of the salty liquid pooling in his violet downturned eyes. “Hi Francis..” his voice quivered. 

Francis snapped out of his shock and shook his head slightly “Matthieu? are you okay? come on inside mon cher” he took the bag from the young blonde and stepped aside to let him in. 

“th-thankyou” his voice was thick and choked. 

Francis steered the man to the couch in his living room and went to the kitchen “coffee?” he looked over the mess of a boy. “or perhaps some wine? he received a choked sound that pulled at his heart and a small nod. Francis pulled out a bottle of red from his wine cooler and two glasses bringing it out to the living room. He sat down next to Matthew and opened the bottle pouring the two glasses, handing one over. “What’s happened Matthieu?” 

he watched as Matthew nursed the wine glass between his hands. his over sized sweater covered half of his hands, he still wore a pair of dress pants from his work. had he even been home yet? why wasn’t he at work? the strawberry blonde took a greedy gulp of wine, tears starting to spill over his fair lashes. “I decided to pick up some chinese and go home for lunch… surprise arthur with it, have a bit more time together… I had been working late and… “ his voice caught and he took another large sip. “I came in the door, and he was there.. on our couch.. but he was… he was with… “ Francis couldn’t hear after that… the last word trailing off into a whisper 

“Desole sweet, I didn’t catch that”

Violet eyes looked up into his, his cheeks burning red with humiliation “He was fucking my brother on our couch “ the man's breathing quickened, anger entered his eyes along side the hurt “Right there, in full view of the front door! both of them moaning like fucking porn stars. My brother! of all the.. why.. I.. “ he dissolved into sobs. 

Francis took the wine glass putting them both on the table and wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde. Matthew clung to him burying his face against the soft blue sweater Francis wore. Francis placed his lips against the soft blonde curls and muttered words of comfort in french. 

they stayed that way for an hour before matthew could calm himself. he pulled back slowly, face red with embarrassment, he hiccoughed and sniffled. “I.. I’m sorry… i just.. I didn’t know where to go… I can’t go back there. What am I suppose to do?” 

“You’re suppose to stay here and let yourself recover of course.” the frenchman smiled fondly down at the canadian. “you’re welcome to the guest room for as long as you need.” this earned a small smile and a whispered thankyou. 

Francis shouldn’t be so happy about this. he tried to hide it. He was of course upset that matthew had been hurt, he could kill that moron for making him cry, but a part of him was celebrating. Francis had been in love with Matthew for years. when they had met in college Francis had tried to woo him, but Arthur had won over. It caused a bitter rivalry between the men, which proved awkward when they both wound up working at the same publishing firm. Francis had hated watching Arthur bringing Matthew to every company party, the arm slung lazily around the smaller mans shoulder, the kisses on the cheek making him turn that delicious shade of red… every time francis would see Matthew, he would wink and tell Matthew if he ever decided the eyebrows were getting too overwhelming he could always come stay with Francis. Matthew would blush and laugh it off, Arthur would glare and Francis would smile with hate and jealousy filling his eyes at that bastard.

And now here Matthew was here for the worst reason. Francis carried Matthews things to the guest room at the end of the hall, then excused himself to start dinner. When he was out of sight his temper flared. he didn’t understand how someone could throw away a sweet thing like Matthew… especially not for the boys twin. Alfred was loud, obnoxious, rude, he had little class and less brain. maybe that was harsh.. he was a scientist… but that didn’t make him any less dim. The point was still that it made no sense for arthur to do this. At least, in the end he now had Matthew to himself for a while. 

 

The next day the two men ate breakfast in the kitchen, both dressed for work in their respective offices. Francis only needed to go into the office a few times a week, he did better work from home, but today he was hoping to run into that british moron, giving him a piece of his mind. Matt smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave before heading out to his car to headed to work. Francis smiled and watched him walk away with great appreciation.say what you want, Hockey had given that man a killer ass. 

Francis arrived at the office and hour later, he headed to his office and found it wasn’t empty. a rather disheveled looking brit sat on his desk. his eyes moved to avoid the green ones “Mr.Kirkland! did you lose your way while headed to your office?” he placed his briefcase on the desk and unlatched it pulling out documents he was going to need for the day. 

“He went to you didn’t he?” the voice was flat. 

Francis pushed the hair that hung out of his hair tie off his face. no point in beating around the bush. “yes, he did” his briefcase snapped shut “Is that all you needed?” 

“he won’t answer my calls.” came the grumpy retort. 

Francis moved around his desk and sat “I wouldn’t expect him too.” he adjusted a book in front of him flipping through a few pages. “ I’m sure you’d agree you don’t exactly deserve the courtesy. now I have work to do, get out.” Francis raised his eyes to gave a cold look that didn’t invite further conversation. 

Arthur stormed out. 

\---

the next few days were relatively calm, Francis worked from home mostly. he was sitting on his couch on friday evening, the laptop sitting on the coffee table. His hair was falling out of the red tie he had put it in, his glasses perched on his nose as he read. his feet were bare but he wore a pair of navy dress pants and a soft blue button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. he reached over and grabbed the glass of wine beside his laptop taking a sip. his brows furrowed and he reached forward to edit a point in the story he was reviewing. 

The door opened and Matt came down the hall and into the living room. he looked irritated. but gave Francis a smile when he spotted him on the couch. “how was your day?” he asked cheerfully. 

“mmm it was long, but I’m done for now” he reached forward and closed the lid to his laptop. leaning back on the couch he gave a lazy half smile “what’s got you upset?”

“I’m not upset” Matt said too cheerfully. Francis raised an eyebrow with a ‘how stupid do you think i am’ look on his face. Matt sighed “Alfred showed up at my work. we got into an argument... my boss is pissed, I’ve been suspended temporarily… “ 

“Matthieu… I’m going to venture and say you have not had the best week.” Matthew scoffed. francis gave a sympathetic shrug “so, what do you say you let me treat you to dinner out.” 

matthew blushed “oh, but… you’re already doing so much letting me stay I couldn’t…” 

Francis stood and glidded to the younger man catching his hand and bringing it to his lips, eyes playful, a charming smile playing across his face, “ahhh Matthieu.. It would be my pleasure” 

\----

Dinner was perfect. They chatted, they laughed, after the second glass of wine Matt stated flirting. by the time they got back to francis’s house they were all over each other. 

Francis fumbled with the keys as Matthew leaned against the door pulling the taller man down to his lips. small moans escaped the violet eye’d man’s throat, Causing Francis’s brain to jumble. finally the key fit in the lock and a strong arm wrapped around the canadians shoulders. the door opened and taller blonde lead him towards the bedroom both pairs of hands reaching for shirt buttons to undo. soon they were at Francis’s bed, tipping back, Matthews shirt had been completely removed, the other’s shirt open, but still on. delicate fingers of the smaller man tangled in lighter blonde hair pulling the frenchman down to his mouth. 

Francis drew a knee up between Matthews legs, gently pushing against the growing hardness. his mouth moved to the smooth pale skin of the other mans neck, kissing and nipping lightly. the sounds it drew were intoxication. he felt fingers on his belt and groaned as they were pushed down, a hand reaching into his boxers and brushing against the hard member before being drawn back, the clink of a second buckle reached his ears. Matthew was eager. To be honest, so was Francis. how many men and women had he brought here trying to drown out this image? too many and now it was here. the thought was dizzying he pulled back and stood grabbing the younger mans pants tugging them off when he raised his hips to help.

Francis stood back once the violet eyed beauty was fully stripped “gorgeous.” he slipped off his own pants and boxers and quickly moved to pepper kisses over the now red face below him. his mouth moved down past his neck biting as he went. every time his teeth sunk in it pulled a dizzying moan. Francis paused on his way down on Matthews nipple flicking his tongue and enjoying the gasp. hands were threaded in his hair for an anchor as he got closer to his goal. The mans hard member was twitching in anticipation. smiling the taller blonde nibbled and kissed Matthews thighs earning a whimper “pease Francis… I.. I need…” 

He looked up smirking at the hungry look in the violet eyes. “What do you /need/ mon cheri?” 

Matthew flushed, Francis hovered over the hard cock brushing his lips so lightly against it, it was almost not at all “I need you, oh god please!” 

Francis smiled and ran his tongue along the considerably length, he continued the motion and reached towards the bedside table pulling the lube of the drawer. he slicked his fingers and teased the younger mans entrance with one finger causing his breath to hitch. Taking the sensitive head of the mans cock in his mouth he pushed a finger past the ring of muscle. easing it slowly while he adjusted. 

Matthews face was burning red and he removed one hand from the blonde hair of his partner to throw the arm over his face as he panted and groaned. more fingers were added and his hips bucked to meet them “mmm you like that mon cher? “ Francis pulled away from the swollen member moving up to lay a kiss on the trembling lips. he used his free hand so firmly moved the arm off the mans face, “are you ready for more” 

a nod accompanied the drawn out “yes please~”  
Francis pulled out his fingers and quickly slicked himself up before positioning between Matthews legs. He moved to catch the blushing Blondes mouth in his, forcing his tongue in to explore while he pushed his erection into him. they paused waiting for Matthew to relax not parting their mouths. Matthew hummed in conformation when he was ready. The movements started out slow and steady, but they picked up quickly, soon Matthew pulled his mouth away gasping and cursing in french between moans. Francis’s own groans joined his he littered kisses all over the exposed neck as they built up. The frenchmans hand moved between them wrapping around Matthews excitement pumping in time to the thrusts. Francis was the first to finish, he bit down on the joining between his neck and shoulder, not a second later he felt the tightening around him “I’m gonna… I’m gonna… Arth-” the name was cut off into a groan but it was enough to figure it out ropes of white shot off covering them both. Francis moved gently milking them both to finish before removing himself and falling to the side. 

he looked awkwardly to the side away from Matthew. he wasn’t sure what to say. It felt like a dagger was twisting in his stomach. 

“I… I’m sorry I don’t.. I” The pleading voice caught. Francis looked over and saw a tear sliding down the red face. 

he offered a kind smile and moved to kiss away the tear “Do not worry about it Mon cheri.” he pulled Matthew against his chest and placed another kiss on the top of his head. He reached for the blankets and covered them “Don’t dwell on it.” he said almost as much to himself as to the other man. after a few minutes they detangled and went to separate bathrooms to clean up and sleep.

\----

His pride was wounded. so, the next evening he went to the bar. he needed to get away from the house, the day had been awkward in the house with both of them home. he drank and flirted a bit. nothing serious, he wasn’t looking to go home with anyone, but a bit of a confidence boost was in order. he was in the middle of charming a young brunnette when a voice from behind him completely ruined the mood. 

“so, I guess you haven’t changed a bit, even if you have him there, you're still here. “ 

Francis forced a smile at the young women in front of him. “I’m terribly sorry, I have to deal with something, but it has been enchanting…” 

francis stood and turned to regard the sandy haired brit coldly “do not tell me… that you are really here passing judgment on me.. “ 

the green eyes narrowed “ I made a mistake. one mistake, not dozens.” 

“the mistake you made mon cher” he spat the endearment as an insult “ was with his brother”  
Ears turned pink on the smaller man. he looked down sourly “I need to talk to him...to explain it” 

“non, I won’t let you near my house, nor him. he’s upset enough without you showing up” Francis grabbed his coat off the chair he was sitting at “If you’ll excuse me. I have to get back home, I don’t like leaving him to long, he falls apart. “ with that final blow he pushed past the man and headed home.  
\----

 

It took a few days, but the discomfort between them disappeared. it was broken by a kiss actually. Francis had been going to the bar in the evenings and coming home around midnight. one of these times he came home and was almost tackled by the blonde, his mouth pressed firmly against his. The taste of Maple whiskey and cheap cigarettes mixed with his sweet taste, Francis hungrily returned it, the taste of wine from his own lips mixing as hands grasps each others bodies roughly . 

it had progressed wordlessly and they ended up in the bedroom, this time the right name tumbled from Matthews lips, several times. they went for hours until both were unable to do anything but lay in each others arms panting and smiling in the afterglow. they fell asleep like that 

The next day was tuesday and Francis needed to go in to meet with a few authors. he laid a sweet kiss on his little canadian promising to be back after work and left. his good mood was evident in every movement. his meetings all went well. he was gathering his things humming happily when he was greeted with a too familiar face.

“Mr. Kirkland”

“Mr. Bonnefoy ”

“Was there something I can help you with? I’m on my way home” his mouth twitched up on the last word.

“I want to speak with him. “ Arthur dead panned

“obviously, however I’m sure, if he felt the same way, he would pick up the phone when you called. “ came the irritated response

“I…” he trailed off and took a deep breath “I won’t give up. I have to see him.” 

“What you wish to waste your life with is your concern. now if you don’t mind, I promised Matthieu I’d be home for dinner. excuse me.” 

Francis once again pushed past the sandy haired man and went home to Matthew. He was greeted at the door with kisses and dinner was postponed for an hour. he forgot all about Arthur Kirkland.

____

Francis worked from home the next few days. spending time with Matthew and enjoying every moment. when he noticed Matthew wearing the same shirt for the third time that week he insisted on taking him shopping. He paid for everything insisting it was a joy to shower him with presents. they came home and Matthew changed into a new outfit. He would blush everything Francis looked over beaming. Francis didn’t think he could recall being happier. 

even the canadians little quirks, his love of everything maple, that white polarbear stuffy he had to sleep with, the way he blushed and looked down everytime he was complimented. It all just came across as endearing. The only thing he could have done without was the look of heart break every time that damn phone rang… 

 

The next week passed with things falling into routine. every few days Francis would go to the office, he would argue with Arthur, come home, have dinner, have fantastic sex then repeat. it was monday again in no time and he was headed in again. He placed a lingering kiss on Matthews lips pulling a whimper from him. He smirked and promised he’d be home later

When he got to the office the damn brit was in his office again “this needs to stop arthur” he put his breif case by the door. “you need to stop. “

“I told you I wasn’t giving up”

“You’re being selfish Arthur.” he snapped

“How am I being selfish?! I’m trying to apologize to him!” came the sharp response

Francis glared and start taking steps towards the small man his voice slowly raising in volume as he went "I finally get him to smile, laugh, have some fun “ he was in his face “and then /you/ call and his whole face drops.” Francis grabbed Arthurs collar “I have to watch his heartbreak over and over because /you/ decide /you/ need to apologise because /you/ feel guilty” he released him and backed up a step, his voice lowering “He’d be happy there with me if you would leave him be.” a cruel smirk lined his lips “He’s happy enough to forget you every night when the cell phone gets turned off so other things can be turned on”

Crack

Arthurs fist connected with Francis’s nose. it really didn’t surprise him, but mon dieu it hurt! the brit stormed out of the office leaving the nose bleeding french man standing with his hands cradling his face. 

\---  
he had to go home and change, he decided to just work from home anyway. he came in the door and got a “you're home early!” with a happy smile, that fell quickly. Matt stood in front of him in a pair of silk lounge pants and no shirt, It would have been a perfect lead into the bedroom if not for the state the taller man was in. Francis offered a sheepish smile looking at the bloodied shirt he wore. “What happened?!”

“errr…” Francis hadn’t thought about what to tell him… 

realization dawned on the violet eyes “It was Arthur wasn’t it?” 

“It’s nothing mon cheri, really, I’m fine!” he smiled weakly avoiding the question. 

“this is my fault… I told him when i left… I said I was just gonna come here when I slammed the door, Oh god.. had he been bothering you this whole time!?” The flustered man pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes “he is too fucking much…”

Francis sighed. “ don’t worry about it Matthieu, really, I’m-”

“don’t say your fine, he’s an asshole! I’m going to deal with him.” Matts cell was in his hand before Francis could argue. he didn't like this… 

he grabbed matt's arm “wait, Matthieu.. lets talk this over first please” his voice was desperate enough to stall the fingers on the phone. “what are you planning on doing exactly?”

Matt bit his lip “I’m going to call him… tell him to meet me at the park and tell him off.” 

Francis sighed “could I make a request?” Matt looked thoughtful for a second and nodded “If you want to talk with him… at least bring him here… then, if things go south, I’ll know you're okay.”

Matt looked down and nodded numbly. 

Francis went to the bedroom to change as Matthew dialed the phone. 

Francis sat in his room chewing on his bottom lip. what was going to happen? what if Matthew decided he wanted to forgive that waste of space… could Francis handle that? was this going to break the younger man all over again? he was mid thought when Matt walked in he silently went to Francis and curled up in his lap. he trailed kissed over the older man trying to comfort him. 

Francis smiled down on him and returned the affection softly pressing his mouth to Matthews. feelings of desperation set in and his mouth grew harder, hungry. The canadian did not disappoint, returning the heavy affection. Francis’s mouth moved to his neck biting and sucking, leaving new marks to scatter with the old ones from the week. he moaned thinking of how seeing them made him feel. He pushed away the thought that this might be his last time leaving them. 

It didn’t take long for the doorbell to ring. Francis rested his head against the younger mans shoulder. “pour yourself a glass of wine, light a smoke, try not to get too upset.. I’m right in here if you need me mon cheri. “ he gave him one last kiss and watched him walk nervously out. 

\---

Francis could hear muffled conversation in the living room. he sat tight. he couldn’t make out words… but the tones started off well enough… Matthew was cold and hard, Arthur desperate and begging. it didn’t take long for it to turn. Matts voice choked, he was crying. Arthur still weedling. he opened the bedroom door to listen 

"Matthew, Pet, Please.. We can move, I'll burn the god damned couch, I'll never speak to your brother again. I'll put in for transfer, we can go to a whole new city just please!” he heard arthur beg.

he walked silently down the hall and leaned in the doorway from the hall to the living room. Anger bubbled inside him at the state Matthew was in, shaking and sobbing. that was enough… 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” his voice was hard “you’ve done enough damage to him, haven’t you?” he crossed the living room and wrapped his arms around the man, careful not to catch the still burning cigarette. Matthew buried his face against Francis’s chest and sobbed “It’s okay mon cheri.. I’m here… I’m right here for you, I’m not going anywhere… I love you”

Arthur gave one last “I’m sorry pet” and left. 

they stood in that position for a few minutes... Francis was terrified to move… but he had no choice when he noticed the cigarette that was held off to the side was all ash… he pulled back and took it gently putting it in the ashtray. 

he turned and studied the blondes face. it was full of guilt and confusion. his heart sank… he sighed and sat on the couch. head resting in his hands. “you’re leaving aren’t you?” 

Matthews breathing shook and he didn’t answer for a moment. Francis closed his eyes painfully. “I’m… I’m sorry… I just… I love him… and.. I can’t…” the end of the sentence was left off.. but from the look of pity filling the violet eyes he knew the missing words were ‘love you’

Francis heaved a sigh and nodded. “well.. at least I got to pretend for a brief time. “ 

“ I’ll… I’m gonna pay you back! for.. for everything!”

Francis held up a hand to stop him and smiled sadly “no mon cheri… I don’t have need for the money.. it was spent making memories and I wouldn’t trade those….” 

he stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller man kissing him lightly on the top of his head “you should get going… before the moron does something stupid.. but know, If he ever hurts you again, I won’t hold back, and you're welcome to run to me if you ever need. “ 

“Francis…”

He pulled away and cleared his throat, forcing a smile. “I’m just gonna...don’t worry about the door.. I’ll lock it after. “ he went into his room closing the door praying he wouldn’t have to hear the door click as the man he loved left.


	5. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what would happen to the nations during a riot or a large scale attack on themselves. So I wrote this looking back on the Stanley cup riot of 2011. I was so ashamed of my home province that night... and yeah... we rioted over losing hockey. ha-ha. *not amused*

June 15 2011  
Matthew was still screaming. The pain had his head had started around 8. He had just finished watching the Canucks lose the Stanley cup and he was angry. Matthew assumed that's why he had the headache, all the shouting and cheering. But he had been wrong.

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Rage turned into pain and he choked again and a fountain of blood flowed from Matthews mouth. he was soaked in it. thick, red and sticky. The blonde had collapsed in a pool of his peoples blood. He was panicking. He could feel his people screaming. the fear, the anger... it had blind sided him and set his brain on fire. He was staring at his crimson soaked hands hyper ventilating when Alfred tore into the bathroom.

"Fuck Matthew!"

He ignored the blood lifting the Slighter blonde to a sitting position. He grabbed a towel as he watched his brother shake violently. Tears streamed down his face as screams tore from his chest.

"It's okay Mattie, It's gonna be okay. Their working to get it under control. It's gonna be okay..."

Matthew started choking again. He could taste smoke and fire, it was suffocating him. His eyes were fearful as he looked at his brother for answers "why" is all he could choke out between coughing fits.

"I don't know dude! Boston won and everyone just started going nuts! They're trashing Vancouver!"

Over a hockey game? If Matt hadn't been in so much pain, he would be mortified. His country was usually peaceful, he wasn't use to this degree of senseless destruction and violence all in one place. His eyes rolled back in his head and he heard Alfred shout "Oh fuck!" before he fell forward into the others arms.

They stayed there. Matt sobbing, soaking them both in blood for hours, While Alfred consoled him. When it finally died down around midnight Alfred helped to clean up the weak nation. His whole body ached with shame. Putting the northern nation safely in bed Alfred took a shower as well, he shuddered watching the water wash away the gore. he dressed in clean clothes he had taken from Matthew , good thing they wore the same size.

Alfred's head poked into his brothers room. The Canadian was sobbing into his pillow. dreading the morning. He felt his brothers strong arms wrap around him protectively like when they were kids.

"Go to sleep bro. we'll deal with it tomorrow"

Matthew nodded. It didn't take either very long to drift off.


	6. Just like Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew gets to do what he's always wanted to to his dear sweet Papa

The tall blonde Canadian pinned him to the wall. A hand tangled in his own long blonde locked yanked back forcing his chin up. Within an instant he felt chapped lips and teeth on his exposed throat and let a moan escape. A smirk played against his throat as the taller, slender body pressed into him

"You like that Papa?"

came the breathy voice in Francis ear. His former colony had dragged him into the hotel room after the meeting. He wasn't complaining, the boy was beautiful. He had wanted to take Matthew for years, but that damn Englishman always got in the way. Now Matthew was free to do as he liked.

"mmm oui mon cheri"

Francis hands fell to the younger man's hips pulling him close, their mutual excitement evident. Matthews mouth was on his once more. He was taking the lead. Francis had expected the other Blonde to be more of a bottom. His shy demeanor and soft spokenness... But as two hands clamped around the french mans ass firmly and possessively he second guessed that. That was fine, he didn't mind being "the catcher" as Alfred would so charmingly put it.

Suddenly Matthew stepped back pulling the french man with him, Laughing as they both almost tripped. Francis smiled and took the opportunity to lay kisses along the taller man's jaw. They hit the bed and Matt climbed on top. He smiled looking down into his Papas eyes. The violet orbs were still lust filled, but also soft. one hand reached down to the front of Francis's trousers, quickly he undid them pushing the fabric restricting Francis's excitement down. Delicate fingers so much like his own grasped the swollen appendage  
Francis gasped and moaned appreciatively.

"Je t'aime Papa" Matthew whispered in his ear. Francis shuddered appreciatively.

"Je t'aime mon ange" he whispered back.

Francis hadn't noticed the Matthews hands reaching to the side table drawer. He was too busy enjoying the warmth of the small bites now being trailed along his jaw. But, he did feel when the cold metal cuffs clamp around his wrists. He looked surprised at first then he just smirked

"Mon cher.. I had no idea you were into this kind of thing, not that I'm complaining"

He tried to move his head to capture the Canadians mouth but he was refused with a small smile and a teasing look as he hovered just out of reach. Matthew leaned down and whispered in his ear "Well I learned from the best."

His hand was removed from the Frenchman's member earning a groan of protest. Then confusion hit Francis like a ton of bricks. Matthew was standing up and fixing his tie and smoothing his hair out. The lust gone from those enchanting eyes, replaced with a cold haunting look. a twitch of his lips into a smirk.

"Matthew? what are you doing mon ange?"

"Well, Papa, like I just said. I learned from the best. I've decided... you're worthless. a cold wasteland."

Matthew threw the words Francis had regretfully spoke as he handed the young colony over to Arthur all those years ago, and he did it with a smile. Matthew walked towards him running a hand along the shocked mans face.

" But don't worry mon cheri. " He moved back to the door grasping the handle. humor and cruelty now coloured his pale face.

"You won't be here alone. This is Russia's room after all."

With that he left , closing the door on the now wide eyed fearful man. Matthew headed down the hall, with the sweet smile back in place, to meet Arthur. He was really looking forward to their weekly tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit angsty over the whole "barren waste land of ice and rocks" thing. I figured deep down, Matt would be rather pissed. Since I feel he has the ability to be cold and cruel under that sweet exterior, this felt appropriate. Leave Francis vulnerable and scared, uncertain of what was going to happen to him. also... the thought of Russia finding Francis like that in his bed is hilarious. Its not like he can really die or anything *evil smirk*


	7. So that's where i got it from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew had a unique was of cutting loose, or at least he thought?

Matthew shrugged the black leather vest on over his torn up Metallica shirt. His eyes trailing over the outfit his mirror. The black jeans were tight and shredded, they tucked into a pair of combat boot. His hands moved to his hair, black cuff sliding down his forearm slightly as he gathered the golden curls into a black hair tie . His eyes slipped over the outfit catching sight of the tattoos he normally concealed with suits and hoodies in front of the other nations, the only one that wasn’t at least partly on display currently was the large maple leaf on his ass. Who knows if anyone would see that tonight… Who knows how many someones would see it.

He grabbed a contact case off his dresser and took off the black frames placing them gently in its place. Honestly he wasn’t much for contacts, they got uncomfortable after a while. But on nights like tonight he preferred them. Glasses only got in the way if you were making out with someone… Or fighting. 

That’s exactly what he was looking forward to tonight. He had been stuck in a world meeting for the past three days,his plane had landed this morning and he went home to sleep knowing he was going to unwind later. The usually quiet, ignored Canadian held a secret from the other nations. After every world meeting he would come home, get into grunge wear and hit a bar in the city. You might think, what’s the point? Wouldn’t he just sit there quietly?

Nope. Matthew wasn’t exactly sure why, maybe because it was american, but a few shots of Jack Daniels and he became louder, more confident, more argumentative and a god damn charming dog. He would have put America and France to shame. 

He blinked a few times as the contacts settled into his eyes. Once he deemed himself sexy as fuck he smirked. His boots clicked across the wood. “I’ll be back by morning okay Kumamomo?” 

“Who?”

He smirked “Just call me matt”

With that he went to the garage, walking straight to the sleek black sports car. His hand running over it before opening the door and settling in the front seat. 

He arrived at the bar, loud rock music could be heard pumping from inside. Reaching into his glove compartment He took out a tiny bottle of jack, opening it he upended it down his throat, it burned in a familiar way. A little boost to get him in the door. He strolled past the line of people throwing a few winks and nodded to the bouncer who instantly let him in. He had been coming here for years. Honestly It was a miracle he hadn’t been banned, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

A few hours in he had his hands laced into some pretty young mans hair. It was blue and shaggy, He tasted like tequila and pretzels. The man in front of him bit his bottom lip and Matt growled pinning him to the wall deepening the kiss. It earned an appreciative whimper followed by a moan from the shorter man, hands on his hips pressing him closer. Matt smirked against his mouth and ground into him. 

That’s when a large hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him away and slamming him into the opposite wall of the hallway. A large man with a black mohawk pinned him there holding the collar of his shirt. “What the fuck you doin to my boyfriend punk?!” 

Matt merely smirked at him, not lowering his eyes, not blushing. “Nothing he didn’t want” he looked past the one holding him to the wall and winked at the now blushing blue haired man.

“You fucking shit head! I’ll end you!” 

Matts face darkened “Try me”

He was slammed into the wall again, his eyes lit up, oh yes. The canadians slim hands braced against the man’s chest and pushed him away, he held back a bit, superhuman strength wasn’t exactly a fair fight… But he’d never unleash it all. The man stumbled back surprised. Matt wasn’t short, but he also wasn’t overly tall, his muscle was slender but well toned. Definitely not someone that should be able to shove the mountain of a bodybuilder in front of him away with such ease. Amusement coloured his violet eyes as he crossed his arms. “Well? I’m waiting. End me”

The large man flung his fist towards matts face, he let it connect. Between the fast healing time and the amount of hockey he played, a few bruises were nothing. Besides it made him feel alive. He discovered this sick urge a few years ago when Cuba had mistaken him for America.. Again. Now he went searching for it. He ran the back of his hand across his jaw and laughed. “That the best you got? Maybe your boyfriend would prefer a real man” 

Matt dodged a second hit and returned the punch, the man falling to the ground taken off guard by the force behind it. Matt was on top of him landing punch after punch. He was flipped over and was on the receiving end. The two rolled, fists flying. Women near by screamed, men cheered. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold

“Matthew?!” An unusually strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked him off the man. “What the bloody hell lad!?” Arthur was dressed similar to him, with the addition of spikes sticking out of his face. Matts face didn’t leave confused as he was hauled outside away from the yelling man in the hall. What the fuck was Arthur doing here?! He wasn’t suppose to be in Canada for a few more days… Cold air hit him as he was marched out of the bar. It must have looked pathetic. Matt was taller than England, he was well known here, people knew he took down men twice his size and walked away just fine

His back collided with a wall for the third time that night. “What exactly are you doing young man?!” came the question. 

Matt tried to hold back the laugh. His former guardian was lecturing him like he had several times before… Only this time he was dressed in an acid green shirt with black mesh sleeves, his leather pants holding him in ways Matt had never seen. He raised an eyebrow and looked the green eyed man who stood in the ally up and down. Matts arms crossing over his own his chest, One foot bracing against the wall as he leaned back. The liquor still held it’s effect. “You’re asking me that old man? Really?” In all honestly the much older nation didn’t look to be older than 28, but the comment stood. 

Arthur's eyes narrowed studying the face before him lingering on the violet eyes. “You are matthew aren’t you? Bloody hell don’t tell me your Alfred with contacts!” 

Matts eyes narrowed, he scowled. “Why? Because I’m not whispering? Because I’m not just cowering and apologizing? It’s all me,Artie” 

He watched the shorter man’s ears turn pink as a hand went to the back of his head “Shit.. Well.. Guess we’ve both been hiding things…” 

The tall blondes expression softened to boredom and he nodded. “Guess I know where I got it from eh?”

They both stood in silence until matt sighed and rolled his eyes “Come on Artie, I’ll buy you a drink.” he pushed off the wall and slung an arm around the green clad shoulders. 

Not even flinching at the name the brit simply nodded and they headed inside to drink themselves stupid. Sharing their methods of escaping the stresses of their unnaturally long lives.


	8. pay backs a scone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is pissed. none of the FACE family say this outburst coming, and frankly it scares them! maybe they'll be more careful in future.

Bang!

A cry of anguish echoed through the meeting room. The british man was tied to a chair and now sported a third bullet hole in his body, this one in his knee. “Bloody fuck!”

“Hey bro… M-maybe you should stop? You’re gonna kill him” The american said nervously standing in the corner with his arms crossed watching arthur with pity

“Why?! He’ll just fucking come back!” The man holding the gun was none other than Matthew williams, better known as Canada. His violet eyes were on fire, an unusual look of homicide on his face.

The large nation was usually very mild mannered. He was quiet, polite, kind… Apparently that wasn’t the case today. His free hand carded through his hair pushing blonde curls out of his face. 

“Matthieu… Perhaps he’s learned now non? I mean… Maybe we could just-”

snapping his head towards francis he practically spat the words, “Shut up papa! “ a wicked look darted across his eyes “Unless you want a chair of your own! He will learn!” Franics promptly raised his hands in surrender, leaned back against the wall , and sighed.

His eyes went back to the sandy haired man in the chair who was groaning and hissing.

“Now Arther answer me- Oh no you fuckin don’t!”

Arthur had started to slip out of consciousness from blood loss. Matt ran forward and grabbed his hair yanking back so the older nation was forced to look at him. 

“Alfred get your useless ass over here and dig these bullets out so he heals up a bit!”

“I dunno bro.. This is a new shirt and-”

The gun trained on the young american countries face. Alfred side and walked towards the chair. Sure, he could refuse. If Mattie killed him, He’d come back in a week or whatever, but it was seriously inconvenient. Not to mention kinda painful. Matt backed up training the gun towards both of them. Al worked on digging bullets out cringing at the screams “Sorry iggy dude… “ Francis sighed and tented his hand over his face delicately. 

Three bullets plinked on the floor. Alfred backed away towards the parisian who looked as if he was merely getting a headache. A few minutes time Arthur started coming around hazily.”Good morning princess, sleep well?” 

“Look lad.. We can get past this right? No need to shoot- Ow ! Fucking bloody goddamned crumpetfucking arsehole!”

A bullet to the shoulder. Matt pulled in closer once again grabbing his hair. His eyes were wild, knuckles with “No. You only get to answer one fucking question Arthur!” the gun grabbed him in the chest over his heart. 

The room was tense. Alfred and Francis watching with baited breath. “don’t fuck this up Arthur…” muttered Al under his breath. 

Matthew didn’t scream it, it was more of a dangerous quiet, “What is my fucking name?!” 

Arthur’s eyes flew open searching… Searching… Terror slowly filling them when he didn’t find what he was looking for. “Stephan?” 

Alfred facepalmed so hard it echoed, Francis muttered something about excessive tea and scones having to have addled his brain.

“No no wait! Zea? Alfred?! Alistor?! Michelle?!” 

Bang. There was his foot.

“My. “ bang, other foot

“Name.”bang, right shin

“Is”, Bang left knee

“MATTHEW WILLIAMS!” he aimed between the man’s legs and pulled the trigger. A loud high pitch scream of terror filled the room before a dry click left the gun. 

It was empty. 

Arthur was hyperventilating, he had pissed himself and he was bleeding profusely. The Canadian backed up looking him over. “here” he said dryly, his face almost board as he turned and tossed the American his gun back. 

“I’ll see you for dinner Papa.” he said as he turned his back to the scene, waving nonchalantly over his shoulder

He walked out of the room like nothing happened. 

The following weeks none of the other nations, save the four who were there, could figure out exactly why Arthur suddenly started hyperventilating when he heard anyone say “Who?”.


	9. the oh so  good bad touch trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew had some how wound up agreeing to come back to Gils hotel room for a drink only to find himself in a very unusual, but satisfying situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here... I usually don't write that much smut... but it popped in my head and demanded to be written! It seemed like a good addition to Bad behavior
> 
> WARNING! LOTS OF SMUT! mmmm smut.

Matthew wasn’t completely sure how he wound up in this position… but he wasn’t exactly complaining about it either! 

Tanned strong and calloused hands were clasped around his wrists holding them firmly so he couldn’t move them. his shoulders and back laid against the strong chest behind him. he whimpered and looked up into a pair of amused green eyes. “enjoying yourself?” purred the Spanish man behind him. Matthew bit his lip and nodded. 

he was cut off by his own gasp and then a pair of soft pink lips. he wasn’t sure with of the four hands that currently ran over his body had brushed his cock so lightly, but it made him ache. he moaned into the mouth covering his it tasted like wine and cigarettes. his eyes closed as he enjoyed it. the lips drew back and moved to his neck 

“oh papa” he groaned. as Francis left marks trailing, not to be outdone he gasped and his eyes shot down to the albino currently leaving similar marks along his thighs. He groaned and laid his head back against Antonio’s shoulder. “you guys are assholes! stop teasing me!” he whimpered before moving his back enough to be able to bury his face against the Spaniards neck. his face was glowing red.

the green eyes darted down and chuckled. he released one of Matthews hands, which shifted instantly to Gilberts hair. he use the now free hand to take the blushing Canadians chin and angle it towards him 

“oh Matthew.. you look just like a little tomato” 

and with that he placed a kiss on his lips, tongue quickly invading. Matt was positively shaking. Francis’s fingers, he guessed it was him as he was fairly certain Gilbert's were both now digging into his hips, pressed gently against his entrance. he tried to break the kiss he was currently in but only managed half a glance before Antonio let his other hand go grasping his face more firmly and crushing his mouth harder against the blondes. 

he moaned around the over mans mouth, his body half exploding as he felt two fingers enter him at the same time a hot tongue started lapping over the sensitive weeping head of his cock. Matthews hand grasped blinding until it settled on the collar of the shirt Francis still wore it was unbuttoned showing off the impressive physique hidden beneath it. he felt a shift in the bed as Francis’s mouth left his collar bone. 

Antonio reluctantly pulled away and Matthew barely had a moment to breath before Francis’s lips once again captured his. a third finger joined as he felt teeth clamp on his lip. he pulled back panting and mewling. “I.. I’m... I need… pleeeease!” 

He heard Gil chuckle before he felt hot wetness wrap around him. “Oh-oh-oh maple!” Francis and Antonio both smirked at him. 

“he makes beautiful sounds non?”

“we should see what other ones we can draw out ci?” 

Gilberts mouth left his throbbing painfully hard cock at the same time the delicate fingers withdrew and he let out a desperately disappointed moan. before he realized what was happening he was shifted. Milky white arms of Gilbert drew him down on the bed on top of the Albino, he gasped looking into the red eyes noting the mischievous glimmer. 

he felt a familiar hardness rub against his and his hips started to buck against it. Gil groaned in response “fuck birdie, you’re really into the awesome me.” Matthew could only manage to choke out an embarrassingly high pitched “mmhmmm” as he buried his head down against the others shoulder. 

a hand cupped his chin moving his head up and to the side. this brought Matt to eye level with a rather large dark member in front of him. Antonio was now kneeling beside the two his eyes expectant and smile hot. Matt bit his lip and looked up at the Spaniard from behind his eyelashes before a playful smirk fell on his flushed face. Matthew dragged his tongue over the slit before taking the considerably length between his lips. this elicited a loan groan. 

Gilbert had propped himself on his elbows and was sucking and nibbling on Matt's pale throat. it felt intoxicating every time the teeth brushed flesh. he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. 

Just as Matthew started getting into a rhythm between his head bobbing and grinding against the man below him he felt a pair of lips on his lower back. Francis… the delicate french hands spread his cheeks and he squeaked when he first felt the tongue on that particular spot. he let out a low moan as it started drawing circles. 

The green eyed man whose dick was currently in his mouth gasped at the feeling of the vibrations, he then let out a string of Spanish Matthew was sure wasn’t going to be repeated in church anytime soon. 

All too soon the tongues feverish licking stopped. a groan of disappointment earned another satisfied hiss. from the man beside him. Matthew heard the sound of tinfoil being opened and a condom being rolled on. his body shivered in anticipation. he didn’t have to wait long for Francis considerable size to enter him. it went slow at first and that caused Matthew to moan. he pulled off the cock in front of him and turned his head to look over “stop fucking playing around! fuck me already!” 

Francis smirked “As you wish mon cheri” 

Matthew moaned loudly not caring about the sounds as his prostate was quickly found. fingers dug bruises into his hips. 

a large pale hand was moved to wrap around his and Gilberts cocks stroking them together. “Oh fuck Gil…. you’re gonna make me….” a hand was in his hair and he was cut off by the forgotten shaft next to him. he obediently went back to work allowing it as far back in his throat as it would go.

the sounds coming from every direction were lewd and hot. sucking, slapping, moaning, pants and groans. Matt's sounds were, for once, the loudest in the room. Even with his mouth preoccupied. with all of the vibrations from the mans constant string of sounds Antonio was the first to go. he pulled back just in time to milk his seed all over the out of his mind blondes face. 

Watching the display above him caused Gilbert to add a second hand around their cocks as he pumped faster. Antonio was leaning in the catch the blonde mouth when his breath started hitching. Gil smirked and groaned throwing his head back. 

Matt couldn’t hold back any more. he pulled away from the lips that had been attached to his. his face contorted in a silent scream as his body tightened, he and Gil came within seconds of each other. both yelling obscenities. something about the facial features of the younger nation mixed with the feel of hot cum spreading between them had tipped pushed the red eyed man over the edge. 

Francis was pumping in behind. sweat plastering his blonde locks to his forehead as he was enjoying the few laid in front of him. the tightening of Matt's muscles spurred him into harder fasting pumps until he joined his fellow men in blissful release. 

once Francis finished milking his own orgasm he pulled out allowing Matthew to roll off Gilbert and too the side. Gil was laid on one side on his back. The Albinos arm was his pillow, Antonio was on his stomach moments later on the other side arm snaked over the Canadians chest. finally, after tossing the condom out, Francis crawled between his legs and carefully wrapped him arms around the youngest mans waist burying his head against the tight stomach. none of them bothered with the mess right then, they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

Matthew decided drowsily, he liked being a plaything to the infamous bad touch trio.


	10. organic maple meets red velvet burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Matthew decide to take a walk down to the juice bar, But what happens when they run into James and Alfred....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It popped into my head and I had too! it was too funny to picture!
> 
> ps. totallt eating a redvevlet cupcake thinking of oliver... it scares me.

Matthew and Allen walked down the street hand in hand. The dark skinned american had his trusty bat slung over his shoulder. he refused to leave home without it much to his boyfriends dismay. 

“but Allen… isn’t it a bit.. ya know… threatening looking?” He would ask big violet eyes pleading, his lower lip held between his teeth. 

“that’s the point! need to protect my little maple leaf” he gave a wink then swooped down to lay a kiss on the pale pink lips. 

Matthew was powerless against him. Allen may have been a bad boy, but he was sweet when it came to Matt. He was protective, but it’s not like he wasn’t use to it with his own brother. Allen was a lot like Alfred, just a little less clean cut. looks wise they weren’t very similar. Allen was a bit shorter, his hair was auburn and always seemed to be messy. his skin was a warm brown, rough and covered in scars. Lastly his eyes. Where as Alfred had big blue eyes, Allens were dark brown, they almost looked red. his face was covered in various pieces of metal. his eyebrow, his lips, his ears, even his tongue. Matthew couldn’t help but smirk at the last one. oh how he loved that particular piercing.

Yes, Allen had a bit of a rebel look, but Matt liked it. they would often earn strange looks when they walked like this. on more than one occasion people asked if Matthew was okay while eyeing his boyfriend. Matt was innocent and sweet looking. If he had tried to dress like Allen, it would look like a kid stealing his big brothers clothing. but that was fine. Matthew liked his oversized hoodies and comfortable blue jeans. 

They were walking towards the juice bar. Allen had practically begged when they woke up. 

“but Maple leaf! I neeeeed a boost! I’m a vegan, if i don’t eat Kale in semi liquid form I’ll die!” 

okay.. maybe he didn’t say it like that, but close enough. so off they trudged. 

as they approached the store it’s door opened. two familiar figures exiting. 

“oh maple…” Matthew muttered grabbing Allen arm “ pleeease please just don’t-” he was cut short by the taller mans shouts 

“yo! Jamie! been able to convince your boyfriend hockey is better yet? or has he still managed to hang onto the few brain cells he has?! “ 

Matt dropped his head and sighed. it never failed. The two taller blondes in front of them spun about. he offered an apologetic smile to his twin Alfred as his blue eyes flashed between Allen and Allens not-so-little half brother James. James was dating Alfred. James was carrying a hockey stick with not-so-innocent looking stains.

“What the fuck you say to me you prick!? “

“you heard me moose fucker!”

“shut up you goddamned grass eater!” 

“don’t tell me to shut up, you shut the fuck up!” 

they stalked towards each other yelling obscenities. passers bye scattered. Matthew quickly jogged around them and joined his brother behind a tree. there was no point in trying to stop them. they knew this by now

“Hey Al”

“Hey mattie, how’s it going?”

they cringed as the hockey stick connected with Allens head

“not bad… how’s James? is he enjoying the play-offs?”

“yeah… I try and stay in my room during games though”

a string of cursing from the taller long haired blonde as a nail caught his arm. the twins probably should have been alarmed by the amount of blood… but they weren’t. 

“good call…”

“how about Allen? is that a new bat?”

“nawh… new nails. I told him off because the other ones were staining the carpet. I had to call oliver to get tips on getting it out..” 

they both shuddered. 

“at least he wasn’t at your house for dinner… he came to visit James last week.”

Matt patted his brothers shoulder in sympathy. They stood in silence for a moment watching their boyfriends beat the ever-loving shit out of each other before Alfred turned to his brother. 

“wanna go grab a coffee? this’ll probably take a while… you know they won’t stop until one's unconscious… if then”

“sounds good! but maybe burgers instead? This vegan diet thing is killing me… and honestly” he cringed “I don’t think I’m gonna have to worry about kissing Allen with my meat mouth for a while after what James just did to his face.”

“ooo… yeah probably not. Alright, burgers it is.” he smiled and turned to the fight “ Kick his ass baby! I love you!” Alfred called out.

“try not to wind up in the hospital this time okay sweetie?! I’ll see you soon love you!” 

between cursing and yelling two in sync “I love you too!”s were heard. with a sigh the twins turned. Alfred put his arm over his brother's shoulder and walked away from the carnage. 

“so, how’s about them football players?” Matthew said lightly with a chuckle. 

Alfred’s eyes opened wide and his head spun around “don’t even joke…”


	11. twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “oh trust me… there’s a damn good show” he didn’t like that smirk… 
> 
> the dutch nation simple rolled his eyes. “where the hell did you even find this place?”
> 
> “A little… birdie.. told me. “ the red eyes sparkled with something amused.

Lars grumbled. why on earth did he agree to go out with Gilbert… he always picked the seediest looking fucking places. a last drag on his cigarette before he smashed it under his foot on his way to the door.

“you didn’t need to do that you know, they don’t give a shit if you smoke” he regarded the tall dutchman “or what your smoke” 

the door opened and they went in. damn what the hell kind of place was this. there were people everywhere, dancing, practically undressed. he had to shout “what the fuck Gilbert, you said it was a show, not a fuckin breeding ground!” he kicked a pair of shorts off his foot with a disgusted look. he could hear the loud laughter.a hand clapped on his shoulder and guided him to a set of stairs. they climbed up and sat at a table over looking an empty stage. It was slightly quieter 

“oh trust me… there’s a damn good show” he didn’t like that smirk… 

the green eyed nation simple rolled his eyes. “where the hell did you even find this place?”

“A little… birdie.. told me. “ the red eyes sparkled with something amused. 

Lars looked at the stage, obviously it was a stripper stage. why in the hell would they come all the way here to see stripper? maybe it was the whole ‘smoke whatever the hell you want’ polocy. 

Gilbert flagged a waitress down and whispered their order into her ear. she blushed and nodded. the lights on the stage flashed and the Albino turned eagerly.

Lars voiced his wonder “so, strippers? we coulda gone closer…” 

“Oh no this is more hardcore… more fucking awesome. just wait”

Lars sighed and turned. a man? yes, a man… he was wearing a top hat, white gloves and a black suit, his white button down showing all tied together with a black tie. everyone was silent save the few moans and gasps. the man turned and extended a gloved finger, beckoning someone forward.

a second man in exact reverse of the first mans outfit came out from behind the curtain. they were the same hight, almost exactly the same build. like twins… wait.. 

hands went to the first mans hat and he tipped it with flourish, a short mop of golden hair revealed. he tossed the hat off into the audience. no.. it couldn’t be…

the second man raised his head slightly and a smirk crossed it, he shook his head. the first man stepped forward and grabbed his tie pulling him so they were only a breath away. a gloved hand grabbed the white hat and tossed it in the other direction. the music started pumping as another, longer head of curly golden blonde was revealed, though it was tied back. 

“you’re fucking me… is that?” his green eyes flashed to the Albino.

“keseseses, oh yes it is” Gilberts smirk and eyes were both hungry

“how did you even…?” his eyes glued back to the pair on the stage. 

“I followed birdie one day”

“shit… do they know we...?”

“nope”

Matthew had grabbed alfreds hand and was currently peeling Als glove off his hand with his teeth. a playful look lit his violet eyes. blue ones returned with a look of pure lust. when the glove was pulled off Matthew dropped it and returned his mouth the hand he still hand in his grasp, running his tongue slowly up his twins fingers. 

when his hand was released, Alfreds hand moved to the buttons of his jacket and slid it off. Matthew loosened his tie and waited for his brothers greedy finger to move to his own white jacket. It was slid off while the violet eye’d twin tilted his head back, the blue eye’d twin slid his tounge up, slowly over the adams apple, pulling him closer. they held for a breath before parting. 

alfred turned one way to one side of the crowd, Matthew to the other. they Both did a marvelous job of removing their remaining gloves in a way that caused people in the audience to whoot and hollar. Lars shifted in his seat, suddenly having slightly less room in his own pants.

 

as if in complete sync, they removed their ties, unbuttoning their shirts teasingly. while they did this, their shoes had been removed, It wasn’t even noticed. now the two stood, in the same position backs to each other with open shirts, only black slacks left. they each took a step back and turned to face each other. Matthew draped himself over his brother form. one arm over his shoulder the other on his chest. his mouth moving forward to run his tongue over his brothers crescent scar, the exact same one that was on his own chest. 

Alfreds hand caught his chin and raised his face, their near identical faces mirrored each other perfectly in a mischievous smirk. mouths joined and alfred's hands were on his brother back, the shirt rising with his hands as more and more of the toned back was shown off. the kiss was hot, full of tongue and rough , but also slow and deep. 

The long haired twins hands went to his brothers belt, with one fluid motion it was torn away, the pants fell uselessly. Lars half expected to see the star spangled boxers the american had showing over his pants half the time, but instead a stark white speedo with a black comma? his eyes furrowed in confusion until Matthews pants were removed in a similar fashion, Black with a white mark… they were ying and yang. the shirts were shrugged off while their mouths remained connected.

The kiss broke when Matt's mouth moved to his brothers Jaw, moving closer until there was no space between them, anywhere. Alfreds eyes focused on the crowd as his hand moved from the spot i had taken on the canadians back slipping down, down, down, under the last shred of cloth and gripped the hockey players impressive ass. 

Lars eyes popped open. he looked at gilbert who smirked back at him and waggled his eyebrows disgustingly. 

he was not prepared, even with that for Matthews next move. his hand, that hand been placed on Alfreds chest moved down. slowly dragging nails over the hard abs, lower.. lower.. surely it would stop before… his hand adjusted direction and slipped under the cloth. the crowd was going insane. Lars looked away embarrassed for a moment he noted many coupled were doing worse around the edges of the room. 

he glanced back at the twinned nations. during his distraction the boys had lost that one scrap of material…. colour drained from his face as the boys were still… very close..

“Gilbert…. did you bring me to watch litteral live porn?”

“uh-huh”

“of two nations”

“yup”

“who are brothers”

“awesome right?”

“right, well then” Lars stood up and tried to avoid looking at the stage. now he heard moaning. oh god.. how was Matthew twisted that way! it was kinda… no no no… he took off out the door he had come in and caught his breath. Damn gilbert… never again… his hands went to his face. and the tulip festival was coming up. oh god…

He didn’t even wait to see if gilbert followed. next time he heard of a really hardcore awesome place he was going to leave. 

\----

Gilbert watched as the dutchmen fled. what the fuck… he was going to completely miss Arthur coming out with the riding crop to punish the twins…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is probably awful. but, It suddenly came to me. then, I had no idea how to end it, so comedy! *don't kill me*


	12. King of the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia America and Canada place a bet on the IIHC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay.. so when the canucks lost out of the stanley cup i was completely bummed. :( buuut then I remembered wait! hockey... IIHF! I swear i was obsessed the whole time. I wanted to write something about the three medal winners at the time.. but between Stolen pincess, organic maple and all that, I just couldn't... so i did it today! wahoo!

“do I really have to do this?” Ivan sighed casting a glance over at the north american twins.

They stood in the bathroom doorway of the hotel room, “Hey, you were the one who was oh so confident about your team” Alfred said with a shrug. apparently accepting his defeat, then again, he must be use to it by now. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have underestimated mine eh?” Matthew wore an absolutely wicked smirk. Ivan hadn’t even known that look was possible on such a sweet face. He sighed deeply and let his head fall. damnit russia. 

\-----

Matthew had been moping after most of his hockey teams had lost out of the stanley cup playoffs. he had been sighing and pouting for days now. .. so Ivan had innocently suggested they follow the International Ice Hockey games. It had brought some pep back into the small Canadian. 

Ivan smirked as they sat to watch the first game, “took gold last year, will do again” he said with a smirk

Alfred laughed “well it’s always american teams that win the stanley cup right? ” 

“thats only because half americas players are Canadian” Matthew had grumbled drinking his beer as he glared at his brother.

But had watching the games simply been enough? of course not! not when there were bets to place! since Canada was in a separate group, they opted to make it an overall winner bet. It started off even enough. the first two games played by each had come out winners. Matthew had called Ludwig after their game to make sure he was okay.. 10-0 was kind of embarrassing...

 

but then it was time for America vs Russia. 

It had been a tense game. America taking the first goal, with Russia tying it up in teh second period . The yelling didn’t really start until the third when America was up 3-1, Ivan was yelling at the TV when his team got another goal, urging them to tie it before the end of the period, but then America scored a final goal, making the score 4-2...

Ivan had sobbed. 

Matthews excitement grew steadily as games progressed, His country being the only team to go undefeated after his defeat of Sweden and America being dominated by Ivan's little sisters team. everyone was confusingly on the edge of their seats for france’s game against the northernmost brother. with how his Papa’s team had been doing it was a shock when the Canadians just barely took the win before it went into overtime. that would have messed up his score… 

It all went smoothly, all three teams making it into the quarterfinals, Canada still leading the score boards. Matthew was slightly worried about the large Russian next to him when Canada beat Belarus 9-0… but the worst that happened was a tensing jaw and a not entirely friendly smile and congratulations.

In the semis it was Ivan vs Alfred once more. but this time it was Alfred sobbing “Are you guys even tryin?!” he shouted at the screen several times ending with a “fuck this noise” when the buzzer sounded signalling the 4-0 win for Russia. 

“do not be sad Alfred, just like old times da?” the large smile was genuine, Alfred glared. 

by the end of the next game Matthew and ivan were both smiling at each other in what Alfred thought was the most terrifying way he had ever seen. the smile hadn’t gone away when it was time for the bronze medal game. Alfred sitting between them, barely able to focus as his team won and took bronze. “all right! look guys! i-i’m bronze! haha….” 

by the second period of the next game Alfred literally picked up Matthew and moved him to a different chair. He wasn’t entirely sure it was safe to be next to the desperately yelling and crying russian… especially not with all the penalties in the end of the second and beginning of the third. 

It turned out to be unnecessary as Ivan curled into a ball on the couch going on and on about how mother russia was so disappointed… they did finally score one goal… in the last seven minutes… while Canada had scored 6, taking not only gold, but the infront team jackpot because his team had remained completely undefeated. 

\----

Ivan sighed and shrugged letting the smile back on his face, though it didn’t fully touch his eyes, as he donned the outfit. At least he hadn’t come in behind alfred. this was bad enough. 

The three left the hotel room, walking down the the conference room and Ivan froze. 

“aww come on ruskie! just own it!” Alfred got down on all fours and crawled into the room after Matthew, Ivan watched as the white fur clad mans but wiggled, He took a deep breath and put his head up. Adjusting the goggles that sat on the blonde wig he matched into the room. All eyes on them

There Ivan and Alfred stood, Ivan wearing a down to the last detail replica of Matthews trademark outfit, even a pair of lensless glasses were placed on his nose. across his face was a blush, that honestly just added to the overall look of it! at his feet sat Alfred the fluffy polar bear costume even came with paw mits! He smiled brightly completely owning it. 

“c-come on Kumajiji da?” Muttered Ivan just loud enough for people to hear.

Alfred looked up with mock confusion cocking his head and everything. “who?”

“I am Canada da? The one who feeds you” 

“oh! cool story bro!”

The other nations stared on in confusion.., a few cracking smiles, snorts and giggles picking up here and there. Matthew was half laying on the table, face hidden behind his papers as he shook silently unable to breath through laughing. 

The rest the meeting was spent hearing occasional chuckles. The baltics looked between terror and intense amusement. Ivan's sisters looked on in confusion. Matthew just watched on with a smirk as America made his speech fur clad and still as outrageous as always. That would be the last time either of those two tried to take him at his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do these comedic "power ranking" things along the way, its hilarious to read if you imagine the countries saying them. here's a link for this years. though if you poke around, other years have been funnier. America seriously sounds exactly like Alfred...
> 
> http://www.iihfworlds2015.com/en/news/power-rankings-17-may-/


	13. take control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Madeline in a D/s situation. bondage, gags, masochism, sadism, sex. it's basically porn without a plot ^.^ enjoy my first attempt at writing yuri.

she’s gorgeous like this. Madeline mused to herself as she circled the girl once more. 

Anya was sitting on an old, wooden desk.It had been cleared of anythign that had perviously sat on it, leaving room enough for Madeline to put her favourite toy on display in the office. The girl in front of her was currently sitting on her hip, legs curled beside her, bound at the ankles with a white scarf. her wrists were confined with cuffs behind her back, leaving her immobile. Madeline trailed her fingers out, brushing long, ashen strands of hair back behind her shoulder so her face was more visible. she looked greedily over Anya’s body, a schoolgirl outfit may have been a little overused, but there was a reason for that… Madelines eyes rose back up to Anyas face there were tears gathering in the corner of the mauve eyes, a product of her jaw being forced open by the ball gag for so long. 

Madeline brought the crop up under her chin as she reached her front, tilting the woman’s head up and smiling at the look of desperation, fear and arousal in Anya’s eyes “you are such a good girl…” she purred before removing the crop only a moment later, the woman’s head staying where she had angled it. Madelines fingers moved once more to her face, stroking delicately and coming to rest on the straps of the gag. “Do you want me to take this off now? If you promise to keep being good I will” A smirk played across madelines lips as the purple eyes opened wide and Anya shook her head violently in a definite no. “oh?” she trailed her hand down, moving over Anya’s throat, down her shoulder and arm.

“such a naughty girl, you like being completely helpless like this don’t you? ” Anya’s eyes dropped and a blush spread across her face. Madeline frowned, the crop back under her chin once more, angling her face even higher, forcing the two sets of purple eyes to meet “I didn’t say you could look away darling.” a tear slipped from her eye, trailing down her cheek. Madeline leaned forward dragging her tongue over it as Anya squeezed her eyes shut at the action. 

Madeline smirked again pulling back. she moved to Anya’s legs, pulling on an end of the scarf and unraveling the tie. “you’re going to stand, and you’re going the bend over the table for me like a good girl now.” another nod. Madeline moved her hands to help her up onto her feet. She bit back a moan at the way the pleated skip fluttered up, exposing soft white panties as Anya jumped down. it was all she could do the stop from simply dragging the girl to the bed, throwing her down and burying her face in between those silky white thighs… but that would come later… for now...

Anya tilted forward, her large chest pressing into the table, her head forced to stay up by the angling of the position. yet another pretty picture as the too short skirt rode up, showing off the bottom on the girls ass cheeks. Madeline flipped the skirt up, exposing the rest of the sight, having no more patience for the tease of it. she moved close behind Anya, leaning over her and moving the unbuttoned white dress shirt away to place a kiss on her bare shoulder. as she peppered kisses along the exposed flesh, her other hand ran delicate fingers up the bare teigh. She continued her trail until she reached the very top, smiling against the girls shoulders as she shifted slightly to spread her legs. Madeline took the invitation brushing over the damp material over her sex. “mmmm so eager” she muttered with a parting kiss, pulling back and relishing the whimper that accompanied the sudden loss of touch. 

Anya turned her face to look back, need filling her eyes, “patience darling” Madeline muttered, the crop replacing her hand, pushing slightly and eliciting a small moan as it moved from the front all the way to the back. suddenly, without warning there was a smack of the leather connecting with the back of Anyas teigh. a squeak of surprise followed, her eyes squeeze tight. “look at me” Madeline said. watery mauve eyes cracking open, Madeline smiled “you like that?” a small nod with a blush. “do you want more?” more frantic nodding. another smack, this time connecting with her ass. a whimper mixed with a moan. “I’m going to give you ten more, can you handle it?” a nod

Madeline moved behind her more, reaching a hand out first the stroke the long loose hair briefly. . She moved back, Her finger hooked in the panties and shoved them down to fall to Anya’s ankles. Lifting her crop Madeline examined the bare flesh, zeroing in on a spot that she felt would look lovely in a shade of red, and struck. each hit that fell was in a different spot, counting teasingly after each one. The moans and gasps coming from Anya were intoxicating, It was going to be hard to hold back at only ten, but that was the number she had given. Madeline stopped at nine and waited. Anya started shifting nervously, whimpering in complaint, and then she struck the final lick. a moan broke away from the gagged mouth. “so needy” 

She placed the crop to the side, with a last longing look. Moving closer, Madelines fingers traced the red, moving her mouth to lay a kiss on each one. As she did her fingers slipped between Anya’s thighs, feeling the wetness once more. she pushed two fingers inside suddenly, stroking soft fleshy walls and reveling in the sounds that accompanied her ministrations. she pulled her fingers out, giving a decisive lick, and groaning quietly at the sweet taste. “stand up” she said, putting a hand under anyas torso to help lift her to stand once more. 

When she was standing full up and steady Madeline moved her fingers to the straps of the gag, noting the look of disappointment. “there are things I want that involve your mouth Anya” she eased it open, delicately removing the plastic ball, tossing it to the side, she would worry about it later. Her hand rubbed delicate circles around Anyas jaw, as it was opened and closed, readjusting to the movement “colour?” 

“green” came the small response, a sheepish smile on the taller girls face. 

“mmm good” Madeline grabbed the tie that still hung around her neck, pulling Anya down to kiss her deeply, her tongue pushing in with little resistance as she explored every inch of her mouth. a hand went to Anyas exposed chest, grabbing roughly and massaging drawing moans of pleasure and want. Madeline pulled back with a groan, her own body begging for attention. “follow” she said, letting for of the tie and moving towards a large arm chair. Madeline moved her hands to the side of the navy pencil skirt she wore, slipping the zipper down and stepping out of it, she stepped out of her heels, leaving her lower half completely exposed. she smirked at the way the bound girl eyed her, not missing the slight darting of a tongue to moisten lips. 

Madeline sat in the chair. leaning back and spreading her legs wide “kneel, right here” he pointed at the spot between her legs

“yes ma’am” Anya did as she was told. sitting back on her legs and looking up with admiration and eagerness. 

Madeline reached forward, Anya shuffling closer in response, and ran her hand down the side of the pale woman's face, catching her chin. Madeline bit her lip and smirked at the sight. she leaned forward pressing another kiss to her lips, this one slow and teasing. she pulled back just slightly, muttering against the soft lips “you know what to do”. 

Anya nodded “da”

Madeline leaned back and watched hungrily as anya leaned forward, face dipping between Madelines thighs. She let out a soft moan as she felt the tongue trace the full length of her sex. “mmm fuck” she murmured, fingers moving to push the ashy locks back before tangling themselves there. Her breathing hitched as the eager to please women pushed in further, tongue dipping into her entrance before moving to lap at her clit. “mmmm Anya, good… good.” she moaned tilting her head back and easing her eyes closed. 

Madeline lost herself in moaning as she got closer and closer. her chest rising and falling quickly, her free hand moved to unbutton her blouse, grabbing her own chest and rolling a nipple between her fingers. Anya’s tongue swirled and cause a shock to roll through Madeline “yes! yes, keep going!” she let out a strangled cry of “Anya!” as her body tensed and exploded into pleasure. she shudder as the tongue pulsed quickly, coaxing out each and every pulse of pleasure until Madeline pulled her away gently, too sensitive to receive anymore. 

hands still tangled in the woman’s hair, she leaned forward bending over and moaning as she took Anya’s mouth. tasting herself on the others tongue, she sought out every inch of the taste, feeling the shudder and hearing the whimper of pleading. Madeline pulled back smirking “is there something you wanted Anya?” she moved to place small bites along Anya’s pale throat. 

“d-da” she said breathily, a whimper escaping at a particularly hard bite. 

“well darling, you’re going to have to ask me very nicely for exactly whatever it is…” Madeline smirked, she didn’t have to pull back to know there was a red flush crossing the others face. Anya was so quiet when they played, Madeline wanted to hear her say it.When Anya hesitated Madeline pulled back and looked into mauve eyes “well? what do you want Anya?”

Red faced, but knowing well enough not to look away again, Anya said very quietly “I want you to fuck me” 

“mmmm a little more detail?” Madeline knew from experience she could do better than that.

Anya’s lust filled eyes burned as she spoke “I want you to fuck me with your mouth on desk until I am screaming, please.” the last word spoke with desperation. 

Madeline smirked, “ stand up, turn around” Anya did as she was told. Madeline reached into her breast pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs, she unlocked them both, taking the time to rub each wrist as it freed, assuring she wasn’t hurt. “go lay down on the desk, I want this” she dipped down, running her fingers over the course hairs slipping a finger in momentarily to stroke the needy clit, “facing the desk chair. now go” she pulled her hand away and watched as Anya practically ran. Madeline stood slowly, she moved her hands to her hair, gathering it all back up into a high pony tail, out of her hair, biting the elastic off her wrist to tie it. It was functional, but mostly, it was stalling to make her partner ache for it. 

When her hair was tied back she crossed the room to the desk, leaning down and placing another kiss on Anyas lips before removing her glasses and setting them to the side. She skirted around to the chair, rolling it back to sit, and pulling herself to the prefect level. Her finger petted the sight in front of her drawing whines of impatience. Madeline moved to put Anyas legs over her shoulders turning and biting the inside of her thigh. 

with little warning two fingers slipped into the warm, wet entrance moving to find the spot she wanted. when soft sighs and moans turned slightly louder she knew she had it. stroking it vigorously she moved her face forward, licking greedily above her fingers. Anya wasn’t going to last long, her clit already swollen, legs already trembling. Madeline flicked her tongue over it and earned a loud moan, her lips pursed sucking gently on the tormented clit, Madeline smirked around it as she heard the cry of pleasure, accompanied by the sound of nails against the wooden desk. legs pushed against her back pulling her closer as Anya started to shake below her. she could almost hear the pressure building before finally a loud, wordless, exclamation rang out followed by the strangled squeaks and half moans of her finished. 

Madeline didn’t stop until she was sure every last moment of pleasure was milked. When it was she pulled back slowly, leaving kisses along the creamy white skin of Anya’s thighs. “th-thank you Maddie” Anya said, her voice shaking and chest heaving. 

Madeline moved to stand, jumping up onto the thankfully solid desk, and moving to her side. She gave a sweet smile, the mask of control slipping away as she dipped down placing a kiss on Anya’s forehead. Madeline sighed happily curling up beside her lover and snuggling in “you are very welcome Anya”


End file.
